1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel phosphonate derivatives of polyalkylene-polyamines, methods of preparation and methods of use as flame retardants in polyurethane foams, plastics, textiles and cellulose.
2. The Prior Art
The phosphonate derivatives of polyalkylene-polyamines according to the present invention are novel. Prior art compositions of interest include polyphosphonate ester derivatives of diamines disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,635,112; 2,870,190; 3,036,108; and 3,551,527. These compositions have the general formula: ##STR3## wherein R, R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, and R.sub.4 can be the same or different substituted or nonsubstituted organic radicals.
Also known are polyphosphonic acid derivatives of diamines as disclosed in published U.S. Application B265,369. Moreover, polyphosphonate ester derivatives of monoamines with hydroxyalkyl groups are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,548,038 and 3,555,124.